To Die a Fulfilled Oath
by Terrace Lily
Summary: Hera didn't take Percy in the Lost Hero, instead someone else did. His memories have been erased and he now serves a new master. One day, A mission goes wrong and Percy finds himself working with an old enemy to recollect his memory. Set TLH
1. Of Kidnapping and Saviors

_**Me: Ok...Leo, Jason and Piper don't appear...This is like a Percy goes evil for a while kinda story...sooo!**_

_**Nix: F.A.R! Favorite, Alert and review!**_

_**Prologue**_

The figure's nimble feet were silent as they went from roof to roof, bearing a mission.

She couldn't fail, her master was counting on her. The girl, Kimi felt her heart pounding, her instincts guiding her closer to her destination. She was to snatch the Hero of Olympus and fled back to the galaxy.

Kimi didn't know why her master was so interested in the savior of Olympus, but she didn't voice her thoughts to anyone.

Perhaps, her master was in need of a new apprentice?

It was possible, he was the key the upcoming war in galaxy, but Kimi was sure if her master couldn't defeat, then how could a mere boy do any better?

It was a rather depressing thought and Kimi had trouble keeping her fear down.

A sudden thump snapped Kimi back into reality and she glanced around, before seeing no threat and continued. She sighted the endless strawberry fields and as quiet as a cat, she landed on the smooth streets below, snaking through the city.

She left the noise behind as she drew nearer toward the camp.

She reached the tree, the camp's protections as she had been informed, and almost yelped. there was a huge golden rug draped over the tree and guarding it was a dragon. She gave the golden rug a glance, before turning her attention to the great beast that guards the tree.

The dragon scared Kimi the most, it's long, scaly body was intimidating and she couldn't believe her luck. She was one of the top ranked assassins, a dragon would be an easy defeat, but without her power she had in the galaxy, Kimi was screwed.

Sure, she's been trained without magic, but she was much more comfortable using her power. Kimi could feel the panic welling up insider of her, waiting to burst like a balloon.

Could she make it past the dragon without being discovered?

She didn't have an answer for that, which only made her more fearful. No matter the dragon, Kimi's master would kill her before she could tell her tale.

Kimi might've feared the dragon, but Kimi was more afraid of her Master. Heart pounding, she darted forward, stirring up a breeze. To her relief, the dragon strike out or even glance her way, just lift his head, before settleing down.

While scolding herself for being frightned of a dragon, Kimi bleneded into the darkness that surrounded her. She headed toward the sea blue cabin and noticed the hero was only one in the enclosed space.

Too easy, Kimi thought as she tossed a little bag into the air and watched it be consumed by a small cloud of potion. She lifted the teen and then swung him over her shoulders, like he wasn't two times heavier than her.

Carrying the teen, Kimi went unseen in the shadows that swirled around her and soon, was gone in the swirling vortex.

That was the last Camp half-blood had seen Percy Jackson. Son Of Poseidon and Savior of Olympus.

_**Me: Yeah it was short! but it's only a prologue! Hhe! i'm already started on the next chapter! tell me if i should continue! Kimi isn't a main character btw! Next chapter...Percy's View! **_


	2. Of Leperchauns and Girls who Haunt

**Me: -Throws Pickles, Flowers and Fluffy the Beagle Cloud- To all my wonderful Readers, I reward you with Valuable artifacts from planet Cracker 'n' Beavers! **

**KCWROX****: haha! I feel like I got a stalker on my hands! Lol... You like just about reviewed my stories...hehe...I love Harry Potter a lot! I read the series twenty times in one week! Make an account! **

**ducks-r-homicidal****: I love your username! It's awesome! :P lol...I didn't know ducks were homicidal...hmmm**

**nehamerchant123****: thanks for the favorite! :D**

**angierocks****: Thanks for the alert and favorite! Enjoy!**

**Quincey-James****: You literally made my day! Two favorites AND an alert? You are awesome!**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own PJO**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One: Of Leperchauns and Fluffy Blonde Hair<strong>_

_**Perseus; 6 months later**_

I knelt down as the ashes rose into the air, paying my respects to the lifeless body, that lay before me.

Holding out two fingers, I touched the man's forehead and gave him my blessing, before he dissolved into dust.

I rose, another mission fulfilled, and sighed. The war was growing bigger and even with thousands of trained assassins, we were losing against the immortal monsters.

I shook my head, not wanting to dwell on the fate that lay ahead.

It was only a matter of time, before we were all killed. Chaos couldn't harm his creations and even if he could, he was deathly ill and wasn't able to do anything.

How the creator of all became ill was a mystery to everyone.

As I made way to the small glider, I scanned the area and noticed how quiet it was.

Too quiet.

I drew my sword and came to a stop, my body tense. I waited and, finding no threats, continued across the soft ground. As I walked, I put my sword back into the band around my ankle.

It was then, that the hairs on the back of my neck raise, warning me that something was going to happen. With a start I drew my sword, gripping it tightly and I spun around, sword at the ready.

Looking back, I wish I had just dashed for the small flying device I called a glider. Instead, I made one of those choices that people called insanely stupid. I'm famous for choices like that.

Because standing before me was a girl, about my age.

I can face fire breathing drakons, leperchauns that steal everybody's underwear and any other evil creep you can think of.

But a girl? Don't get me wrong, girls are fun to rate back at the galaxy, but i've learned never to get on their bad side. I swore sometimes they act like trolls in disguise.

The girl that stood before me, though, scared the hades out of me, like no other.

Because those curly blonde head, tan skinned and gray knowledge filled eyes had haunted me since I had arrived.

She would show up in my dreams, her gray eyes had no light, like she had no reason to live and in every dream, she would ask if I remembered her. And every time I would shake my head, I knew it wasn't true. She would vanish next and I'll always jerk awake, her choked sob echoing in my ears.

It was scary to see her, standing before me, a sparkle in her eyes that was once non-existent. Of course I fell for the trap, I should've known.

I had trailed after her in a dazed wake and well, getting close to that thing was a huge mistake.

I mean if it weren't for the stench, i would've been alright. Or so I thought. When I had gotten close enough to what I thought was a connection from my past, it lunged.

I watched in a kind-of-disgusted-but- interested-way, as the girl's white teeth suddenly turned sharp, pointy teeth, that were in desperate need of a dentist appointment, as they were rotted over and loose.

The stormy gray eyes looked like they had been sprayed by different colors of food coloring and they ranged from white to vibrant green in only seconds. It only matched the wild and greedy glint in the creature's rainbow eyes.

It grew several inches and I realized that I was going to fight the mad ugly beast. Alone.

It turned, facing it's colorful beady eyes at me and I took no time hesitating, as I charged toward the ugly beast. Apparently it knew how to defend, because, as it was, I couldn't get close enough to actually cause any damage or penetrate his skin.

Sheathing my sword, I slid back my sleeve where it revealed a small black tattoo that I channeled the water with, while I fought. It was just a small marking, about the size of my palm and it made me calm as I called the water towards me.

I wasn't sure how much water was actually on the planet, but I was hoping for just enough to drown the beast.

I felt a gut wrenching jerk and I gave a small smirk. There was water, and judging by the roaring sound that was getting closer, there was a lot of it. The beast looked like it had realized what was going on and with a start, it dashed away.

It was at that moment a shock of ice cold water came toppling down, sucking the energy out of me.

It was at that moment that something knocked me out.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Thanks for all the Alerts and favorite stories!<strong>

**Nix: BACON COOKIES TO ALL! (;;) **

**Me: Quick Question! Did anyone Feel that Frank, in the SoN, was a Gary Stu?**

**Shade: Don't forget to review!**


	3. Of Enemies and Morons

Me: Welcome Back! To die a fulfilled Oath is now back for another installment!

_**Gale-is-Mine-Only**_: awww! Thanks! You made me smile like an idiot! Did you see the actual Trailer for The Hunger Games? -squeal-I CAN'T WAIT! Literally!(;

_**Yaz-Haruno**_: I seriously like you. A favorite? Aww! (;

_**Randomness1996**_: Thanks for the favorite! ;) I hope you like the chapter!

_**KCWROX**_: lol...I don't mind it when people stalk me.. I stalk a lot of my friends and stuff! I got the nickname 'Nerdy Stalker' because of my stalking abilities! Lol OMG I'd love to go To Planet Skittles! UNICORNS ARE GOIND DOWN! They killed my pet Marshmallow.. :P anyway...GET AN ACCOUNT! ok I'm done now...(:

_**Quotes of the week: **_

_"What's my Favorite candy bar?" "It's that chocolate lollipop in Chilly Wonka in the chocolate factory, isn't it?" -Me and my Sis_

_"What If a leprechaun and elf got married?" "Their baby would be a dwarf!" -Me and my Friend_

_"Hey Soul Sister, at that mister, mister on the radio, stereo, stealin' bacon ain't fair you!" -Me, as I wander aimlessly through the store_

_"I mean what the hell Is wrong with Twilight? Their enemies with the wolves, yet they join to defeat a vampire but then their enemies once again..Why don't they just bite each other and be hybrids, then you won't have a damn problem!" -My dad haha he cracks me up! (;_

_Me: Sorry gals/Dudes...this chapters a bit rushed..._

_I don't own PJO_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Two<strong>_

_**Of Enemies and Morons**_

_**Perseus**_

I don't know what's worse, getting kidnapped and dragged across rocky land or being hung by your feet and food being thrown at you. I have a serious migraine and at the moment, I can't think straight.

That, or i'm always like that and never noticed. Either way, I still want to live. I raised my head, hoping the blood wouldn't make a explosive fire show for the monsters that imprisoned me and glanced around the room. If I weren't in a life and death situation, I would've been in a drunk mood at how many game counsels were in the room alone.

The room was large, easily fitting a small town called Zurlog. It was dim and The walls were stained and faded, little patches of mold growing all over. Despite the ever-growing filth, a large amount of monsters were sitting around tables, laughing and spilling mugs full of some strange black liquid, none sparing a glance at me. A little aways from the dining area, as I have named it, was a long bar, stretching from one end to the other of the gigantic square box. On the bar were lit candles and three legged stools sat beneath the bar. Several woman stood behind the bar, aprons on and impatience written on their faces. They looked normal, if you didn't notice the tentacles that slithered when they walked. I must've been staring for a while, because one snake lady caught my gaze and hissed, looking quite intimidating. I glanced away and immediately regretted it.

As it was, my captors, decided then to knock me around and I had turned my head just a tad too early, my stupidity earning a big bruise on my left cheek. (Not that cheek! The ones on my face! Sheesh, get your mind out of the gutter)

I swear I saw stars floating around my head. Unfortunately, I was suddenly getting pounded on by the monsters, before I could think about it. It wasn't until I was hit super hard on my stomach, I hacked up some blood and the wall hit me square in the face, knocking me unconscious. When I fall unconscious, I usually end up going on a random planet where I give unicorns skittles and kitties attack me.

Yeah. I dream about unicorns.

This time was different though, because I was in a deep, bottomless pit of black, my arms flaying as I fell. I felt like I was just sucked into a vacuum and spat out with the inside of my body on the outside.

Not a nice feeling.

I fell for five minutes, until I was jerked upward, freezing in mid-air. In normal circumstances I would've been awe-struck, but this isn't normal circumstances. A woman appeared beside me in a flash of light, a long robe draped around her body. Her eyes were closed, like this was her dream and I was invading her mind. Her skin was a deep shade of purple. She opened her mouth and out came a smooth, even voice that sounded like a waterfall.

"Perseus Jackson...I have waited and waited...You are a brave young man...you shall be rewarded greatly if you join...join us as we control earth..." The lady laughed and Percy felt the shivers running down his back.

"You have two days...two days to decide..." She vanished in another flash and Percy suddenly dropped, the ground closing up on him. Just as he was too hit the floor, he opened his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: yeah..yeah lame ending I know...Anyway, all my stories except for this one is going on HIATUS! In order for me to have time to write an original story...<strong>

**Nix: Thanks! F.A.R! Favorite, Alert and review my sheeples!**


End file.
